You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (TV special)
You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown is the twenty-ninth animated television special based on Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts comic strip. It first aired on CBS on November 6, 1985. It is based on the 1967 stage musical of the same name. It is the second television adaptation of the musical, a live-action production of it having aired as an [[You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (Hallmark Hall of Fame episode)|episode of Hallmark Hall of Fame]] in 1973. The 1985 special You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown is notable for being the first Peanuts animated cartoon in which Snoopy's thoughts are expressed as comprehensible English speech. Contents of the program You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown takes the form of a series of vignettes, without a unifying plot. The program appears to follow a typical day in the life of Charlie Brown, although the same day includes exchanging Valentine's Day cards and the baseball season. Songs * "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" - Sung by the other children to Charlie Brown. * "Schroeder" - Sung by Lucy van Pelt to the tune of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata that Schroeder plays. * "The Kite" - Sung by Charlie Brown as he flies his kite. * "Snoopy" - Sung by Snoopy as he considers how much Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Charlie Brown, Woodstock, and his other bird friends like him. * "T-E-A-M (the Baseball Game)" - Sung by Charlie Brown and the other children. *"Queen Lucy" - A musical number, rather than a song, with spoken dialog between Lucy and Linus. * "The Book Report" - Sung by Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt and Schroeder. * "Little Known Facts"- Sung by Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt and Charlie Brown. * "Glee Club Rehearsal" - Sung by all the children. * "Suppertime" - Sung by Snoopy. * "Happiness" - Sung by all the children. Differences from the stage musical The running time of the animated cartoon is shorter than that of the stage musical version of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and the number of songs is reduced accordingly. Although "My Blanket and Me" and "The Doctor Is In" can be heard instrumentally during the Valentine's Day scene and the lunchtime scene respectively. Patty was one of the featured characters in the original 1967 stage performance of the musical. By the time that the animated cartoon was made in 1985, Patty had stopped appearing regularly in Peanuts and would not have been familiar to many viewers. For that reason, she was replaced by Sally Brown. When the stage musical was revived on Broadway in 1999, Sally Brown replaced Patty yet again. Voice cast * Brad Kesten – Charlie Brown * Kevin Brando – Charlie Brown (singing voice) * David T. Wagner – Linus van Pelt * Jessica Lee Smith – Lucy van Pelt * Tiffany Reinholt – Sally Brown * Jeremy Reinbolt – Schroeder * Michael Dockery – Marcie * Robert Towers – Snoopy (singing/speaking) * Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock (uncredited) Peppermint Patty, Franklin, 5, and Frieda appear, but are silent. Robert Towers, who voices Snoopy in this special, reprises his role from the 1967 Los Angeles cast of the stage musical. Play music You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown! Schroeder The Kite Snoopy Gallery LSM.png External links * ''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28576-Youre-A-Good-Man-Charlie-Brown You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/youre-a-good-man-charlie-brown-v55941 You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] es:Carlitos es el mejor (especial de televisión) Category:TV specials Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:1985 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:TV specials featuring Frieda